


Red, White, and Bang

by brokenEisenglas



Series: Stony Bingo 2019 Round 1 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, M/M, Stony Bingo, Sub Tony Stark, Suggestive, patriotism?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenEisenglas/pseuds/brokenEisenglas
Summary: (ART) A little patriotic popsicle pleasure. Bound to explode.





	Red, White, and Bang

Link to Deviantart: <https://www.deviantart.com/brokeneisenglas/art/Red-White-and-Bang-786435543?ga_submit_new=10%3A1550645852>

**Author's Note:**

> Please, let me know what you think. I reworked this so so so many times...


End file.
